drawn together, a mario parody!
by ICEAFLAKY
Summary: this is my first parody about a show on comody central called drawn together! it's recomended that you read the first chapter, the second chapter is where the story begins! OPEN!
1. CAST

Drawn together!

Aflaky: welcome to my first parody! I have been getting block from fan fiction for about a month! Maybe two! Anyway, my fic is based on a mature show called drawn together, it comes out on comedy central, and it's funny, though, for mature audiences only, I had made it less bad, and more funny! Since most of the characters are based on videogames, I decided to make it a Mario fic! Now let's cut to the cast (LOL). You'll need to know this to understand the fic.

Peach, she is goanna be the princess Clara! She is a stupid princess who likes to sing.

Yoshi is wooldoor, the watchamacallit who is a fool to everyone, and in some cases, very crazy!

Daisy will be foxy love, a black chick that has something to say all the time!

Wario will be spanky, an internet virus who farts on retards! (LOL)

Bowser is the almost perfect part for toot (even if he is a boy.) toot is a fat version of Betty boop who complains all the time and EATS EVERYTHING!

Xander in the show is like link, except he's gay.

Picachu can be ling ling, the Japanese trading card battle monster; it looks exactly like richu though, aside from killing, it likes to clean too!

Mario will be captain hero, a super hero that is friends with spanky ham and Xander, at sometimes, though he is just a super hero….I think that's all the characters…yep, that's just about everyone! Let's start the fic at the next chapter! LOL, R&R!


	2. THEY MEET

They meet!

(Aflaky): the first episode of drawn together! TVs first parody of Aflaky! (LOL) they all meet at they're new home!

Peach: well, this looks nice, but where is everyone else?

Yoshi: cooool! Wonder where everyone is! (Finds Clara/peach) hey! Who are you?

Peach: I am the princess Clara! Who are you?

Yoshi: I am wooldoor!

Link enters the scene

Link: finally! I found people! Hello!

Yoshi: who are you?

Link: I am Xander! I am on a never-ending quest to save my girlfriend!

Yoshi: neeeeaaat!

Mario: hey everyone, I got this letter to go to this address and I was wondering where to, am I here?

Link: iiiii think so! I'm Xander!

Yoshi: wow! There is a huge fat lady coming!

Bowser: I'm finally here! What! Who the hell are you!

Peach: I'm the princess Clara!

Yoshi: I'm wooldoor!

Mario: I'm captain hero!

Bowser: (flirting with Xander) and who are you supposed to be?

Link: I am Xander and I am on a never-ending quest to save my girlfriend!

Bowser: WHAT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (cuts herself) ahhh… (On the interview thing) sometimes I like to cut myself to relive the emotional pain, he he he toot!

Yoshi: well, I guess everyone is here!

Picachu : (Coming out of a taxi)(in caption) hi everyone! I'm ling ling! A powerful beast! You will all bow down to me!!!

Yoshi: what?

Peach: all I herd was pica Picachu, whatever that was.

Picachu: (in closed caption again) what! You won't cower in fear? You shall bow to me! Or fear my wrath!

Wario: what the hell is that?

Bowser: who the hell are you?

Wario: I'm spanky ham you retard! Get the hell outta my site you fatass!

Ling ling: (in closed caption) ling ling was not feared by anyone! But they will fear my wrath soon! (Cleans dishes)

Daisy: foxy in the house! Everyone get ready because foxy here!

Yoshi: o.k

Aflay: now that everyone is here, it is time to move on to the chapters so that the plots can make more sense!;-) R&R


	3. CONFLICTS EMERGE

The first conflict (problem)

Aflaky: the housemates get to know each other, get confetable, and get shallow!

Yoshi: it's time to settle in! Wow! The house looks neat!

Wario: shut up woolDORK! Ha ha!

Yoshi: (cries and runs away)

Mario: soooo! You like telling jokes eh?

Wario: yeah, you should here the one where I craped on a pizza and do you know what I sayed to the pizza man?

Mario: what?

Wario: I sayed, I didn't order this pizza, WITH SAUSAGE!!! HA HA HA! YOU SUCK!

Mario: AH HA HA! THAT WAS FUNNY!

Wario: YEAH! (They give each other hi fives.)

(Meanwhile)

Peach: what's wrong wooldoor?

Yoshi: that spanky guy called me a dork.

Peach: awww, that is mean, but don't worry, once it happens, it doesn't matter anymore!

(In the interview room)

Yoshi: Clara was right! I should just forget about it.......for now(thunder claps are heard and all the evil junk)!

(Somewhere else)

Bowser: really, tell me if you're single?

Link: but I'm not, I am on a never ending quest to save my girlfriend!

Bowser: (cries and runs away)

Daisy: (walks in) what happened to her?

Link: I don't know? Sooo, can you help me with my tangles?

Daisy love: no thanks, I am kind of busy.

Link: doing what?

Daisy: oh, looking around, meeting new guests, all that stuff.

(Upstairs and in interview room)

Picachu: (in CC(closed caption)) ling ling hasn't battled since ling ling come her, so ling ling look for someone willing to fight me. So, ling ling find notebook to write word so they make their challenge. (Finds bowser) (In CC) read this notebook.

Bowser :( in interview room) though, I didn't know what ling ling sayed, I decided to take the notepad anyway (in room) (takes notepad) (reads it)say, ling ling, three times? Well o.k, (repeats ling ling three times)

Picachu: (transforms into richu) (in CC) thank you, that will do. (Starts attackingbowser and the battle theme song go,)

Ling ling go into battle go!

Kill kill kill kill,

Die die die die!

Ling ling: (in CC) DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Bowser: WHAT THE TOOT!!!!!!( gets all cut and black and white blood starts splattering all over the room!)

Aflay: and that is what happens when you go ling ling ling ling ling ling(the battle song goes again and AAAAGRRRSAHOLHSALGTR)(dies)

R&R


End file.
